This invention relates to electrical circuits for generating high magnitude electrostatic potentials, and particularly to a system for driving a high voltage transformer. The system utilizes a phase-lock technique to drive the high voltage transformer at or near its resonant frequency. The invention is disclosed in the context of high magnitude electrostatic potential generating systems for use in electrostatically-aided coating material application systems, such as liquid and powder coating systems.